The present invention relates in general to distribution of digital file content over a computer network such as the Internet, and, more specifically, to achieving distribution of voluminous digital media files to individual users consistent with digital rights management and primarily using inexpensive, low priority network traffic.
As a typical Internet user's connection speed increases, it becomes more feasible to transport various kinds of digital content over the Internet including multimedia files such as music videos and movies. Content can be received by a user in the form of a downloaded file wherein the entire file is downloaded prior to viewing or as a streaming file which is viewed in real time as the content is received. Streaming is advantageous in that the user may begin to view the desired file almost immediately after sending a request to receive it. However, streaming is sensitive to network latency times, and viewing may be disrupted when network congestion causes data packets to arrive later than needed.
Network resources can be designed to support a system wherein various network traffic is grouped according to a respective quality of service (QoS) so that higher priority traffic is routed away from congestion and arrives at the destination with shorter latency times. However, the resources dedicated to handling the high QoS traffic must be used at much less than their full capacity in order to guarantee the desired latency. Consequently, the cost of obtaining a high QoS transmission channel is higher.
Another advantage of streaming is that the content itself is not permanently stored in the recipient's computer. The received traffic is fed as data to a multimedia player for immediate use, typically without storing on a hard drive. Thus, it is easier for a copyright owner to limit further distribution of their copyrighted content.
To protect the rights of the owner of the digital content, the streamed or downloaded files may be encrypted so that they cannot be viewed without also possessing the correct decryption key. Since the key is usually transmitted to the user via network traffic in close proximity to the network traffic containing the encrypted files, it is possible for an encrypted file and its key to be intercepted by a third party.